Yoon Sang Hyun
Perfil thumb|250px|Yoon Sang Hyun *'Nombre:' 윤상현 / Yoon Sang Hyun *'Profesión:' Actor, Cantante y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 1.81 cm *'Peso:' 74kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Tipo de sangre:' B * Familia: Cantante MayBee (Esposa) *'Agencia:' MGB Entertainment Dramas * Pinocchio (SBS, 2014-2015)cameo * Gap Dong (tvN, 2014) *I Hear Your Voice (SBS, 2013) *Can't Lose (MBC, 2011) *Secret Garden (SBS, 2010) *My Fair Lady (KBS2, 2009) *Queen of Housewive (MBC, 2009) *The Secret of Keu Keu Island (MBC, 2008) *One Mom and Three Dads (KBS2, 2008) *Winter Bird (MBC, 2007) *Common Single (SBS, 2006) *Exhibition of Fireworks (MBC, 2006) *Marrying a Millionaire (SBS, 2005) Temas para Dramas *''Do You Know I Am Used To This Feeling '' tema para Can't Lose (2011) *''Liar '' tema para Secret Garden (2010) *''Constellation of Tears'' tema para Secret Garden (2010) *''Here I Am'' tema para Secret Garden (2010) *''Gazing tema para Secret Garden (2010) *Romance'' tema para My Fair Lady (2009) Ft. (Yoon Eun Hye) *''Helpless Love'' tema para My Fair Lady (2009) * Never ending story para Queen of Housewive (2009) * ''I Loved You (Sarang Haet Suht Suh)'' tema para Princess Lulu (2005) Películas *Five Siblings in Deoksu Village (2014) *Tone-Deaf Clinic (2012) *Ssunday Seoul (2006) Cameo Temas para Películas *''Run & Run'' tema para Tone-Deaf Clinic (2012) Discografía Corea 'Digital Single' 'Japón' 'Album' 'Single' Anuncios *'2012:' Design 89 *'2011:' Frion Fall Collection *'2011:' Hi Mart Laptop (con T-ara) *'2011:' Hi Mart Refrigerator TV (con T-ara) *'2011:' Hi Mart mobile *'2011:' Sonsoo (con Song Joong Ki y Song Seung Heon) *'2011:' Zoo Coffee CF *'2010:' Digital cable TV (con Kang Dong Ho) *'2009': Raycop *'2009:' Korean Wells *'2009:' O Hui Cosmetic (con Koo Hye Sun) *'2009:' RGII Somang *'2009:' Pizza *'2005:' Tudou Videos Musicales *Lee Seung Chul - Love is so Difficult (2009) *Kyo - Cross (2005) *Lee Seung Chul - Count up to Ten (2005) Reconocimientos *'2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Best Couple Award (con Yoon Eun Hye en My Fair Lady). *'2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Popularity Award (My Fair Lady). *'2009 MBC Drama Awards:' Male Top Excellence Award (Queen of Housewives). *'2006 SBS Drama Awards:' New Star Award. Curiosidades *'Educación: '''Chung Ang University. *'Aficiones: Cantar y dibujar. * Visitara Rio de Janeiro y Sao Paulo durante su viaje programado para el 23 de junio. * En el evento de Zoo firma de autógrafos de Sang Hyun en Shanghai 2014.08.30 * Ha confirmado que tiene una relación de 8 meses con MayBee y se casarán a principios de 2015. * El actor contrajo nupcias con la cantante Maybee ya son oficialmente marido y mujer.El 8 de febrero a las 4 de la tarde, celebraron una ceremonia privada en el hotel '''Walker Hill de Seúl. La boda ha llegado menos de un año después de su encuentro, en abril del pasado año. Comenzaron a salir en julio. * El día de su boda Yoon Sang Hyun interpretó una canción compuesta por Maybee llamada “Balsam Colors”, de la cual una parte de los beneficios irá destinada a sectores menos privilegiados de la sociedad.Después de que la noticia de su boda se hiciera pública, tanto Yoon Sang Hyun como Maybee expresaron su amor en varios programas de televisión. Ahora, por fin, son marido y mujer. Enlaces *Oficial Fan Cafe (Daum) *Perfil (nate) *HanCinema *Korean Wikipedia * https://www.facebook.com/sanghyunifc.yoon?fref=nf Galería Yoon Sang Hyun1.jpg Yoon Sang Hyun2.jpg Yoon Sang Hyun3.jpg Yoon Sang Hyun4.jpg Yoon Sang Hyun13.jpg Yoon Sang Hyun10.jpg Yoon Sang Hyun6.jpg Yoon Sang Hyun7.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo